They're Special
by II NeptuneGoddess II
Summary: Lucy is forced to work at a mental hospital, taking care of a young man named Natsu Dragoneel who believes that he was raise by a dragon. Will Lucy be able to help him and find love on the way? -NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"No, please there must be another way! I'll do anything, please don't!" The brunette cried as she slowly stepped away from the tall and lean fang-toothed man.

"You can't stop this!" He chuckled, his pale white skin gleaming in the moonlight. He grabbed her by the waist ready to sink his teeth into the girl's neck.

The front door burst open. "Lucy what are you doing?" Levy questioned as she reached for the remote on the couch and switched off the TV.

"But it was at the best part!" Lucy groaned. The blue haired female sighed as walked over to the windows and pulled on the shades causing them to fling up, engulfing the room with light. Lucy covered her eyes from the sudden change. Levy put her hands on her hips and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, but you need to get a life."

"Rude much? I'm fine how I am." Lucy said as she reached to close the box of her half eaten pizza on her coffee table.

"Lucy, I've never seen you look this bad and I can't bear to see you like this any longer. Do you have any money for this month's rent?" The blonde turned away trying to not look into her friends concerned gaze. "Get up Lucy, you have an interview in an hour and looking like this…" Levy pointed at Lucy up and down. " Will not get you the job."

"An interview? For what? Why do you always drag me into these things?" Lucy groaned. Levy grinned and took Lucy's hand to help pull her up.

"You're going to be a nurse at Schuyler Sanitarium!"

"A mental illness hospital? No thanks!"

"Oh come on Lucy! It's not that hard, all you do is bring them food and make sure they don't do anything dangerous."

"Still not interested."

"They pay 100 jewel a day."

"Really?!"

"Yup. So hurry and get changed!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lucy ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She came out panting, reaching for her blow drier, while she brushed through her knotted hair. She lathered on lotion and skipped to her closet to find an outfit to wear. She went for a white, loose but clean-cut blouse and light blue pants which she paired with white, strappy heels. She grabbed her mirror and put on a little mascara and rubbed her lips together after lavishing them with lip gloss. Lastly, she popped a mint in her mouth and walked out to the living room to see Levy engrossed in the TV and wailing.

"How could she say that! He loves her! He only did it because he loves her!" Levy cried wiping the tears on her face with tissue. "Oh! Lucy! I didn't see you there." Levy nervously chuckled as she turned off the TV. "Let's go!" She jumped off the couch, grabbed Lucy's wrist and sprinted towards the door.

 **Hey everyone! Ok, so this is my first chapter of my first story... sorry It's really short but please review! Btw I got this idea from my brother because he has really severe ADHD but yea please favorite cuz I'll be coming with new chapters soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" Levy chirped.

Lucy looked up at the chalk-white building. It was short and had two big gated doors with barred windows. Lucy gulped.

"How were you even able to put an interview f-"

"I know Mirajane and she knows people." Levy winked. Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course Mira would do this.

Lucy took in a big breath and pushed open the door of the car. _Why am I even doing this_? Lucy questioned as she turned around to close the car door behind her. "Good luck!" Levy smiled and pulled out of the driveway.

Lucy walked up to the tall gates and ran her hand over its dents and scratches before pulling it open. She ducked under the rusty chain holding the two gates and walked in. In front of her was a large oak tree and a rock trail leading towards the door. _If there was a time to play intense creepy music, it would be now._ Lucy scoffed.

She reached for the door handle and pushed open the door.

It was chaotic.

Nurses were everywhere frantically pushing carts of food or wheelchairs and bodyguards circling around shouting names. No one even noticed the blonde standing at the door. Lucy stumbled and bumped into people as she tried to get to the front desk. A woman with pink hair and a scowl on her face was angrily shouting orders at no one in particular and a short, young, deep-blue haired girl behind her desperately trying to sort through papers.

"Hello, I'm here for the interview." Lucy murmured.

The woman turned to face her, a half-scowl, half-grin appeared on her face. "Oh! You must be Lucy! Wendy hand me the new uniform!"

"Yes ma'am!" The blue haired girl looked through a box beside her for a few seconds before she pulled out a blue t-shirt and white pants and handed it to the woman who from her name tag, Lucy knew was Porlyusica.

"You're hired!" She said shoving the clothes at Lucy. "Get here at 9:00 AM sharp and I'll assign you to your patients!" She pushed the blonde out the door and Lucy stood outside dumbfounded. _What just happened?_

The sun peeked into Lucy's window, brushing her face with it's soft, gentle light. Everything was peaceful as the birds outside chattered as the October wind brushed their feathers. Everything was peaceful until Lucy's woke up and realized that it was 8:30. She rushed up and grabbed her brush and towel and ran to the bathroom. She came out 20 minutes later in her blue uniform and her hair in a bun. She grabbed her keys and ran into her car.

Luckily, she arrived just in time. She shuffled through her now co-workers and dodge their massive chaotic destruction. When she reached the front desk, the blue-haired girl from before, Wendy, pulled her to the side from the "mob" of people.

"These are your patients, you only have two so it shouldn't be that difficult." She handed Lucy a manila folder. Which the blonde opened and pulled out two papers.

Wendy took the papers and brushed her hand over the first picture, it read:

Shagotte, Charles

Age: 13

Hair: White

Eyes: Brown

Height: 4'10

"She was my best friend." Wendy sighed. "But she started getting intense and realistic dreams. She thought she could see into the future, it drove her into insanity."

" I'm really sorry"  
"It's fine" she replied, putting on a fake smile and flipped to the next page.

 _Dragoneel, Natsu_

 _Age: 18_

 _Hair: Pink_

 _Eyes: Black_

 _Height: 5'9  
_  
" Oh he's new. I think he hasn't even gone to court yet. They put him in here before deciding so he wouldn't cause anymore harm. "

" Oh." Lucy whispered. Looking at the picture, this Natsu guy looked decent and though he looked jumpy, he didn't look like he would hurt anyone. _Don't judge a book by its cover_

"Ok well, Charles' room is 36 and Natsu's..." She looked down at the paper. "...is room 7"

"Ok, great. See 'ya around!" She waved to the girl and she waved back. This was gonna be a long day.

She decided to visit Charles first since she was Wendy's friend and to be honest, she was scared of Natsu. He must be in pretty bad shape for them to put him in before his trial!

She took a deep breath, was she supposed to knock on the door or walk in? She decided to take her chances, she took a plate of food and opened the door. Charles sat in the corner of the room. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and she stared at her bed, muttering something about a crashing palace. Lucy almost dropped the plate.

"Hi… I'm Lucy, your new nurse…"

Charles didn't respond. Lucy put the plate down on the bed. Was she just supposed to leave? Lucy slowly backed out of the room and closed the door once she reached the hallway. Time for the next room.

Lucy slowly opened the door to room 7 with a anxious look on her face. Natsu sat on the bed casually. His legs were sprawled out and he looked down at his lap. He also had a white, scale-like scarf around him.

"Who are you?" He didn't look up.

"I'm Lucy"

"New nurse?"

"Y-yes, I am."

He nodded.

"You know, it's funny they think I'm crazy. They think I don't care for life, that I'm ruthless. But I'm always the one blamed. Zeref can get away and I'm locked here. Labeled as insane, as damaged."

Everything was the same everyday nothing big seemed to happen, but everyday after that, when she walked into Natsu's room he would stand in front of his barred window clutching his white scaly scarf in his hands staring at the clear blue sky, muttering something about a man named Igneel. If he wasn't, he was drawing, not a plan to escape, but a plan to...find someone. Lucy never disturbed him, she was to fearful of an outburst of anger and aggressiveness she simply placed his food on the bed.


End file.
